onifandomcom_th-20200214-history
แม่แบบ:Building Desc
} |Aerial Creature Lure = Lures can be used to relocate flying creatures to specific locations in your base. |Airflow Tile = Building with airflow permeable tiles promotes better gas circulation within a colony. |Algae Deoxydizer = Algae deoxydizers output enough oxygen to keep a colony breathing, but are inefficient. |Algae Distiller = Algae distillers convert disease-causing slime into algae for oxygen production. |Algae Terrarium = Placing algae terrariums in well lit areas will produce more oxygen. |AND Gate = |Apothecary = All-natural remedies to cure what ails you. |Atmo Sensor = Atmo Sensors can be used to prevent excess oxygen production and overpressurization. |Automation Wire = Automation wire is used to connect electronic components to the inputs of automation gates. |Automation Wire Bridge = Wire bridges allow multiple automation grids to exist in a small area without connecting. |Battery = Larger batteries hold more power and keep systems running longer before recharging. |Blank Canvas = Once built, a Duplicant can paint a blank canvas to produce a decorative painting. |Bottle Emptier = A bottle emptier's Element Filter can be used to designate areas for specific liquid storage. |BUFFER Gate = |Carbon Skimmer = Carbon Skimmers remove large amounts of carbon dioxide, but produce no breathable air. |Ceiling Light = Light reduces Duplicant stress and is required to grow certain plants. |Clock Sensor = Clock Sensors ensure that systems always turn on at the same time of day or night, every cycle. |Coal Generator = Coal generators produce more energy than manual generators, but emit heat and exhaust. |Comfy Bed = Duplicants prefer comfy beds to cots and will gain more stamina back from sleeping in them. |Compost = Composts safely deal with biological waste and help fertilize domestic plants. |Conductive Wire = Duplicants prefer the appearance of conductive wire to regular wire. |Conductive Wire Bridge = Splitting generators onto separate systems can prevent power overloads and wasted electricity. |Cot = Duplicants without a bed will develop sore backs from sleeping on the floor. |Creature Relocator = Duplicants automatically bring captured creatures to these relocation points for release. |Creature Trap = Traps do not harm the creatures they capture. |Deodorizer = Airborne germs travel easily through polluted oxygen, spreading contamination if unfiltered. |Duplicant Checkpoint = Checkpoints can be connected to automated sensors to determine when it is safe to enter. |Electric Grill = Cooking eliminates foodborne disease and produces tasty, stress-relieving meals. |Electrolyzer = Electrolyzers output a high volume of oxygen and are a reliable source of breathable air. |Exosuit Checkpoint = A checkpoint must have an exosuit dock built on the opposite side its arrow faces. |Exosuit Dock = Docks can refill exosuits with air or empty them of waste, but can only charge one suit at a time. |Exosuit Forge = Exosuits can be filled with oxygen to allow Duplicants to safely enter uninhabitable areas. |Farm Tile = Duplicants can deliver fertilizer and liquids to farm tiles, accelerating plant growth. |Fertilizer Synthesizer = Fertilizer Synthesizers convert polluted water into fertilizer for domestic plants. |FILTER Gate = |Fire Pole = Fire poles provide quick downward travel, while ladders provide better upward movement. |Flower Pot = Flower pots allow decorative plants to be moved to new locations. |Gas Bridge = Separate pipe systems prevent mingled contents from causing building damage. |Gas Filter = Gas filters send the selected filter gas into a special pipe, expelling everything else through a second output. |Gas Pipe = Gas pipes are used to connect the inputs and outputs of ventilated buildings. |Gas Pump = Piping a pump's intake to another building's output will send gas to that building. |Gas Shutoff = Automated piping saves time and resources by removing the need for Duplicant management. |Gas Valve = Valves control the amount of gas that moves through pipes, preventing waste. |Gas Vent = Vents are an exit point for gases from ventilation systems. |Hand Sanitizer = Hand sanitizers kill germs more effectively than wash basins. |Heavi Conductive Joint Plate = Joint plates can run Heavi wires through walls without leaking gas or liquid. |Heavi Conductive Wire = Higher wattage wire is used to avoid power overloads, particularly for strong generators. |Heavi-Watt Joint Plate = Joint plates can run Heavi wires through walls without leaking gas or liquid. |Heavi-Watt Wire = Higher wattage wire is used to avoid power overloads, particularly for strong generators. |High Pressure Gas Vent = High pressure Vents can exhaust gas into more highly pressurized environments. |Hydro Sensor = Hydro Sensors can signal a pump system to refill a basin once it contains too little liquid. |Hydrofan = A Duplicant can work a hydrofan to temporarily cool small areas as needed. |Hydrogen Generator = Hydrogen generators are exceptionally efficient power sources and emit next to no waste. |Hydroponic Farm = Hydroponic farms reduce Duplicant traffic by automating liquid delivery with irrigation pipes. |Ice Block = Ice sculptures will melt over time if not kept sufficiently chilled. |Insulated Gas Pipe = Pipe insulation prevents gas contents from significantly changing temperature in transit. |Insulated Liquid Pipe = Pipe insulation prevents liquid contents from significantly changing temperature in transit. |Insulated Tile = The lowered thermal conductivity of insulated tiles slows heat from passing through them. |Ladder = (That means they climb it.) |Lamp = The emitting radius of a building's light can be viewed in the Light Overlay. |Lavatory = Lavatories transmit fewer germs to Duplicants' skin and require no manual emptying. |Liquid Bridge = Separate pipe systems prevent mingled contents from causing building damage. |Liquid Filter = Liquid filters send the selected filter gas into a special pipe, expelling everything else through a second output. |Liquid Pipe = Liquid pipes are used to connect the inputs and outputs of plumbed buildings. |Liquid Pump = Piping a pump's intake to another building's output will send liquid to that building. |Liquid Shutoff = Automated piping saves time and resources by removing the need for Duplicant management. |Liquid Tepidizer = Liquid tepidizers kill waterborne germs and heat liquid to a perfect showering temperature. |Liquid Valve = Valves control the amount of liquid that moves through pipes, preventing waste. |Liquid Vent = Vents are an exit point for liquids from plumbing systems. |Manual Airlock = Airlocks can quarter off dangerous areas or prevent gases from seeping into the colony. |Manual Generator = Manual generators power buildings when connected by wire and require no fuel. |Massage Table = Massage tables quickly reduce extreme stress, at the cost of power production. |Mechanized Airlock = Mechanized airlocks have the same function as other doors, but open and close more quickly. |Med-Bed = Duplicants use med-beds to recover from sickness and receive medical aid from peers. |Mesh Tile = Mesh tiles can be used to make Duplicant pathways in areas where liquid needs to flow. |Mess Table = Duplicants prefer to dine at a table, rather than eat off the floor. |Metal Refinery = Refined metals are necessary to build advanced electronics and technologies. |Metal Tile = Heat travels much more quickly through metal tiles than other types of flooring. |Microbe Musher = Microbe mushers produce low cost, low quality food for Duplicants. |Mini Gas Pump = Mini pumps are useful for moving small quantities of gas with minimum power draw. |Mini Liquid Pump = Mini pumps are useful for moving small quantities of liquid with minimum power draw. |Natural Gas Generator = Natural gas generators leak polluted water and are best built above a waste reservoir. |NOT Gate = |Oil Refinery = Petroleum can only be produced from the refinement of crude oil. |Oil Well = Water pumped into an oil reservoir cannot be recovered. |OR Gate = |Ore Scrubber = Ore scrubbers sanitize freshly mined resources before bringing them into the colony. |Outhouse = Duplicants with no bathroom access will make \"messes\", causing stress and spreading germs. |Petroleum Generator = Petroleum generators have a high energy output but produce a great deal of waste. |Pharma Chamber = Pharma Chambers decrease patients' disease recovery time, but cannot heal physical injuries. |Pitcher Pump = Pitcher pumps are used to fetch water and other liquids for delivery to buildings. |Planter Box = Seeds that are grown domestically mature more quickly than wild plants. |Plastic Ladder = Plastic ladders are mildly antiseptic and can help limit the spread of germs in a colony. |Plastic Tile = Plastic tiles are mildly antiseptic and can help limit the spread of germs in a colony. |Pneumatic Door = Door controls can be used to prevent Duplicants from entering restricted areas. |Polymer Press = Plastic can be used to craft unique buildings and goods. |Power Shutoff = Automated systems save power and time by removing the need for Duplicant management. |Power Transformer = Shh! It only transforms when no one's looking. |Ration Box = Ration boxes keep food safe from hungry creatures, but don't slow food spoilage. |Refrigerator = Food spoilage can be prevented by low temperatures and sterile atmospheres. |Research Station = Research stations are necessary for unlocking all research tiers. |Rock Granulator = Sand is used in an array of liquid and air filtering processes. |Sculpting Block = Duplicants with high art skill will produce better, more decorative sculptures. |Shower = Showers remove the \"Grimy\" effect and kill all germs present on Duplicant's skin. |Signal Switch = Signal switches do not turn grids on and off like power switches, but add an additional signal. |Sink = Sinks are plumbed and do not need to be manually emptied or refilled. |Space Heater = A space heater will radiate heat for as long as it's powered. |Storage Compactor = Resources left on the floor become \"debris\" and lower decor when not put away. |Super Computer = Super computers unlock higher technology tiers than research stations alone. |Switch = Switches do not affect buildings preceding them on a circuit, but control all buildings after. |Tasteful Memorial = Burying dead Duplicants reduces health hazards and stress on the colony. |Tempshift Plate = Construction materials have different thermal properties that affect how well they retain heat. |Textile Loom = A textile loom can be used to spin Reed Fiber into wearable Duplicant clothing. |Thermo Aquatuner = A thermo aquatuner cools liquid and outputs the heat elsewhere. |Thermo Regulator = A thermo regulator doesn't remove heat, but relocates it to a new area. |Thermo Sensor = Thermo Sensors can autodisable buildings when they approach inoperable temperatures. |Tile = Tiles can be used to build rooms, floors, or bridges to new areas. |Tiny Battery = Batteries allow extra power from generators to be stored for later, rather than lost. |Transit Tube = Duplicants will only exit a transit tube when a safe landing area is available beneath it. |Transit Tube Access = Access points are required for Duplicants to enter tubes, but are not required to exit them. |Transit Tube Crossing = Tube crossings can run transit tubes through walls without leaking gas or liquid. |Wash Basin = Germ spread can be reduced by building wash basins where Duplicants are likely to get dirty. |Water Sieve = Sieves cannot kill germs and will pass some into both the water and waste they output. |Weight Plate = Weight plates can be used to turn on amenities only when Duplicants pass by. |Wire = Electrical wire is used to connect generators, batteries, and buildings. |Wire Bridge = Splitting generators onto separate systems can prevent power overloads and wasted electricity. |XOR Gate = }}